


Talks of a Sangheili and a Spartan

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Halo Collection [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be seen as relationship, because it can be read as just friendship as well, but not really, don't worry!, just talking, so if you don't ship it, what I really wanted to happen at the end of HALO 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Master Chief and Arbiter have a talk





	Talks of a Sangheili and a Spartan

“It took you long enough.” That was the first thing Halsey said to him when he stepped off the pelican. Not that Chief could really blame her. Thel on the other hand… Chief looked at him, and only saw a pissed Sangheili fist some at him and knock him across the face. Arbiter had hit him so hard he stumbled. Chief heard multiple boots scuffle and held up his hand from stopping Blue team from doing anything to stupid. 

“I deserved that one.” He said and stood back up. 

“You’re damn right you did!” Arbiter said pointing a finger at him, “You’ve apparently been back for years and didn’t bother to tell me!” then he grabbed Chief’s arms and dragged him into a tight hug. Chief hugged back, they stayed like that for several minutes before Thel let him go. “I have missed you, my friend.” 

“I missed you too.” John said back. “I’m sorry for not calling, I’ve been busy.” 

“So, I’ve been told.” Thel chuckled. “Come! Let us feast in honor of our friends.” He put an arm around Chief and lead the Spartans away from the pelican. 

Thel and John sat with one another while they ate and joked about this and that. Halsey had many burning questions for John, but he was more interested in the Arbiter than anyone else. Once done eating Halsey got her talk and he updated her on everything that had happened. Once he was able to slip away he joined Arbiter in his tent. 

They sat on the floor together, John leaned back and closed his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this safe. Well… Except when they fought together on Halo. Both of their helmets were on the nearby table. 

“I think the last time I felt this safe I was with you as well.” John told him with a chuckle. 

“I’ve been told I have that presence.” Thel chuckled back. “Tell me what you’ve been up to, my friend.” And so, John did. He didn’t care if the missions were classified or not, he trusted Thel. He talked about Cortana and what happened, what she did, how he thought he could actually help her. 

“I couldn’t save her.” He said softly. 

“You cannot save everyone, I’ve learned that the hard way.” Thel told him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s the one I wanted to save the most.” John whispered back. 

“Hmm…” Thel mused but didn’t press him. John needed to come to terms with it on his own. “Well… you gave it your all, and I know from experience how much that is.” He squeezed his shoulder, “You did not fail, my friend, I assure you of that.” John smiled. 

“Thanks’ Thel.” 

“Of course, what else is on your mind?” 

“…” John was silent for several moments. “Do you ever dream about the Flood?” 

“Yes, I do. Though I would not call them dreams.” 

“I have nightmares still. Of losing everything.” John said back, a pained look on his face. “Cortana, Earth… you…” He looked to Thel. “I dream about losing you, and sometimes Blue team. I’m never fast enough.” 

Thel chuckled. “Were it so easy.” Which made John laugh. He remembered the first time Thel had said that to him, after Chief had shoved a gun in his mouth. “But in all seriousness, you’re not going to lose me. I promise.” He took one of John’s hands and squeezed it. “And I doubt you’ll lose Blue team.” 

“Fred notices when I have them. The girls too, but he’s more vocal about it.” John said, squeezing back. “’But I can’t talk to them about it, they haven’t seen it like I have.” 

“Then talk to me.” Thel said and scooted closer to John, “I’ve been there. I’ve helped you and fought with you. I know what you’ve been through and I’ve been through it on my own as well. Don’t hold it in.” 

And John didn’t. His body shook with fatigue and fear and he put his head on Thel’s shoulder and just shook. The Flood would forever haunt him, and he never truly had time to cope with it. So, he did, and Thel was there to help him. They talked and occasionally joked and just reminisced about the times they shared, even if they had been shitty times. 

“One day, you’ll be able to visit Sanghelios without war and devastation.” Thel promised, “you and all of Blue team can stay with me and visit my home.” 

“I would like that.” John said with a tired smile. 

“As would I.” Thel leaned down and rubbed the side of his face on Johns’, John chuckled and rubbed back. “Sooner rather than later as well.” 

“Yeah…” John hummed. “and Osiris?” 

“Sure, if Locke promises not to start any fights.” Which made John laugh. 

“I guess he’s not so bad, just stuck in his own ways.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Another round of chuckles. 

“Thank you, Thel, and I do mean that.” John said and Thel bumped him again. 

“I do not need your thanks; your friendship is more than enough.” Thel responded with a hum. They talked the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep leaning against one another. Neither of them had nightmares that night.


End file.
